Season 9 (Coolfastjack)
Season 9 started on May 9, 2019 and ended on July 17, 2019. Many changes were brought to the map after digsites revealing volcanic areas have caused havoc on the map. Location Changes -Dusty Divot has been overflown with lava and the area has been completely shut off. The area is slowly beginning to flood with lava and the silver depot is being demolished. The Divot is also no longer a named POI. -The Metal Door at Loot Lake has been opened. A small underground bunker is here, but only a few chests are here. -The dig site near Paradise Palms has been refilled with lava -The volcano has another stream around it in a small spiral, and the lava has slightly risen -The Indoor Soccer Stadium has been destroyed thanks to a volcanic eruption -Shifty Shafts no longer has snow -Greasy Grove has been resurrected thanks to the volcanic eruptions, and excavators have extracted the water. The buildings are accessible fully again and there is water which drastically slows you down. Construction seems to be set for a new building where the Durr Burger once stood. The location is also renamed to Gloomy Grove -Polar Peak has been destroyed and the remains of the top castle have crashed into one of Greasy's houses where the brick house used to be. Most of the chests are still accessible but some upside down, and the dungeon area and the nearby houses on the peak are still standing and Gloomy Grove no longer has a shade over it. Polar Peak is also no longer a named POI -Frosty Flights was removed from the map -Snobby Shores has been renamed to Viking Village -The Viking Outpost has only the ship standing now and the water is now liquid again -The Durr Burger has a new sign created with a new Burger hanging over the building -The mansion at Lonely Lodge was replaced with a cave area leading into the Racetrack -A new SoFDeeZ restaurant has been set up in Retail Row, where the old Halloween store used to be. The race track one is still unchanged -Haunted Hills has become overgrown with vines around most of the buildings -Junk Junction is also beginning to decay with vines flipping over some sets of cars -The Tilted Towers Insurance Building was destroyed from lava that excavators are slowly removing every week. Roads have been closed off as lava is flowing into the cracks around Tilted with warning signs around buildings in the area. -The building in Pleasant Park that was hit by a tree has been reconstructed into a brand new house -A helicopter base has been set up near Loot Lake and Lazy Lagoon -Some Expedition Outposts have been removed -The Pirate Ship has moved closer to the river near Loot Lake -An editable Viking Ship was placed near Viking Village with a flag on top -A dog with a tongue sticking out was added near Lucky Landing. It is editable Week 2 (V9.01) (May 15th) -Haunted Hills' House near the area and the Villain Lair has tipped over and a mountain has risen slightly -More cube shards from Loot Lake have decayed Week 3 (V9.02) (May 26th) -Progress on the Gloomy Grove building has increased with the first floor being surrounded by wood and a chest being found -Progress on Tilted Towers' building extraction has increased Week 4 (V9.10) (June 6th) -Haunted Hills' Castle has been completely surrounded with Vines -The SoFDeez building in Retail Row has the Lil Whip logo on top of it -A new pyramid was created between Sunny Steps and Lonely Lodge with a Peely logo on top of it, hinting at a new restaurant or a new tribal area as there are chairs around a table coloured orange. -A Lucky Landing Truck has appeared outside the Dumpling restaurant -A new Mountain was added where Junk Junction's Llama used to be